Semiconductor chips and dies conventionally have capacitors connected in physical proximity, to decouple noise and filter signals, for example. Discrete capacitors can be difficult to integrate into small microelectronic packages, and their physical sizes and shapes make them awkward within assembly processes.
Capacitors manufactured within the design of a microelectronic assembly may offer only limited capacitance, and are still relatively difficult to integrate into some manufacturing processes.